Sleeping Beauty
by null
Summary: The tale of the Silver Millenium intertwined with the classic fairy tale "Sleeping Beauty".
1. Default Chapter Title

Title: Sleeping Beauty

Author: Serenity

Email: Gamegirl36@aol.com

Rating: PG-13

Sailormoon is NOT mine. It is the property of Naoko Takeuchi, Toei 

Animation, DiC, Bandai, Mixxine and other companies. Basically, I don't 

own the characters except the ones I make up. I don't own the Sailor 

Moon company or story line. 

This fanfic should definitely turn out better than my last one because I am going to put all my strength into this. It was all Trunks' fault last time. He had a stupid story idea. (Calm down, Serenity) Okay, sorry about that. Anyway, this is the story of moon kingdom with a sleeping beauty twist. There are a lot of things I added into the story though. I didn't know whom Darien's parents were so I just made them up.

Usagi............Princess Serenity

Mamoru............Prince Endymion

Minako

Rei 

(All four are the Princesses who protect Serenity from Beryl) 

Makoto

Ami

(The Outer Scouts are the guards at the palace and Princesses)

Here I go...

Sleeping Beauty

Silence. His majesty paced relentlessly through the corridors. 

His footsteps could be heard throughout the palace, echoing off the 

massive marble walls. When will this tortuous silence end, he asked himself. The king stopped suddenly, gasping in anticipation. He heard 

rushed footsteps coming in his direction. 

"Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!"

The sound would drive him insane. "Enough!" He cried. What of 

Serenity?" He asked fearfully.

He knew the Queen would have much trouble during birth, for even 

though she controls great powers and is a learned enchantress, she was 

frail and weak and even if she did survive, there was a good chance the 

child would not. The servant ran unto him crying, 

"Sire! Sire! Come quick, for Her Majesty calls for

you!"

He followed the panting servant and raced to the Queens chamber. 

His beautiful wife lay on the bed, 

prostrate and pale, gasping for breath. "My husband-" she managed to whisper. And then, she said no more.

The king looked at his wife, silenced, a look of tranquillity on her face. He fled to her side, holding her close to him. He started sobbing. His beautiful flower, the most beautiful on the Moon and possibly the solar system, had wilted. The king suddenly shuddered as he felt a cold shadow sweep over him. He looked up and cried out, for before him was a robed figure. The king stormed, "Who has let you into the Queen's chambers? Who are you? What do you want?"

The black robed figure was silent. It walked 

past the king, towards the Queen. "What do you think 

you're doing? Guards!" he yelled.

Four women ran into the room, all bearing macabre looking weapons. 

They lunged at the figure, but to their surprise, their hands went through it. They could only watch in horror as the thing

approached their queen. It waved a hand over the 

lifeless body of the deceased monarch, still 

breathtakingly beautiful, even in death.

Her eyes fluttered open and they all drew back. Everyone except 

the stranger, who stood as still as the marble columns which stand in the very palace. The Queen gasped when she saw the figure. Then, Serenity closed her eyes in pain. The sound of a baby wailing sounded and the king smiled and shouted for joy. The midwife picked up the baby 

and carried her to a small crib. 

The King looked at the child. She was a beautiful little girl, 

bearing the shining crescent of the moon. She had little wisps of 

golden hair on her head, and seemed to be surrounded by some kind of aura, that smelled of power and magic. He broke his reverie when he 

eyed the robed figure again. "Who are you?" He repeated.

The robe melted away, and standing there was a cat. The king just gawked. "How is it that a mere feline has saved the precious lives of 

my wife and daughter?"

To his surprise, the cat answered him back. "I am Luna, loyal to the 

Palace of the Moon. I was a dear friend to Serenity in her childhood. 

But, when Serenity became Queen, I could serve her no more. Your father, Your Majesty, did not think it fitting for a cat to serve a queen. So I had to leave. I promised I would come back to guard and protect the offspring of my dear friend, and here I am. I had to come in disguise, for who on the entire Moon would give leave for a talking cat to roam the palace?"

"Thank you, Luna. The Moon Kingdom is in your debt.

We would like to invite you to our daughter's ceremony, when

the Princesses of our subjects will come and grant her 

gifts to protect her all her life." replied the king.

Serenity managed to lift her head from the pillow and glanced at Luna. "Oh Luna, you've come back!" The Queen exclaimed as she managed a weak smile.

Luna said," I will return on the day of the ceremony, your highness." 

and she scampered out of the room.

The midwife picked up the sleeping baby and carried her to the smiling mother. "She's so beautiful," Serenity whispered.

"Just like you, my love." He whispered, and gave the Queen a soft 

kiss on the crescent on her forehead.

The King got up and blew out the candle. As he left the room he 

said to himself "My two sleeping beauties," and closed the door 

quietly.

**********************************************************************


	2. Default Chapter Title

Sleeping Beauty- Part 2

By: [Serenity][1]

The fanfare of trumpets blared throughout 

the kingdom. The new Princess had arrived. All the 

most important people in the Moon Kingdom were invited 

to the ceremony, including the famed spirits of nature.

The King was busy finishing up the invitations. One last 

invitation to write, but he didn't know what to do. He 

feared to invite the Queen of the NegaVerse, the name all 

in the Moon Kingdom shunned, Beryl. If he did invite her,

she might cause harm to Princess Serenity, or cause trouble 

throughout the kingdom. But, if he didn't invite her, her 

wrath might be worse than if he had.

But he decided he couldn't risk it, and addressed the

invitation to the Lord of the Sea of Tranquillity. He had made 

a mistake he might not live to regret.

************************************************************************** 

The child was wrapped in fresh linens and

placed in a golden crib. She giggled in wonder

and delight at the magnificence of the ballroom.

The giant crystal chandelier above the throne room 

twinkled and shone like millions of diamonds.

The King sat stately in his throne, casting his

sharp but gentle eyes upon the arriving guests. The Queen

wore an elegant white gown with golden stitching. The 

Lord Meteo of the Northern Region greeted the king

with a respectful bow and said, "The child is a rare

gem, sire. When she matures, she will be the most 

beautiful woman on the moon." Then he smiled at the

Queen and took her hand. 

"But until then, Queen Serenity is." He continued,

as he kissed the fragile, pale hand.

"What is the order of events this evening,

sire?" He asked.

" Before we start anything, we will wait until 

all the guests arrive. Then, 

the Princesses of the surrounding planets will arrive to

bless the child." the king replied.

The great doors of the palace shuddered as

a great boom of thunder shook the room. "Haha!"

cried the king. "They're here at last!"

The doors blew open when a great gust struck.

People screamed and ran for cover, as a swirling green mist

entered the throne room. Everyone was ducking for cover, and

the King was just laughing and whispered to the Queen," Jupiter

always did like to make an entrance," 

The Queen giggled, but stopped immediately 

when a human appeared from the mist. She was renown

throughout the solar system for her strength, and inspiring beauty.

She had long wavy brown hair put up in a 

ponytail, with long bangs flowing around her 

delicate face. 

This was Princess Makoto, of Jupiter

the largest Planet with the largest military force, always winning

battles and the most loyal to the Moon.

The King said to his guests, "No reason to hide, dear

friends, it is no storm, it is Princess Makoto of Jupiter!" All the 

guests crawled from their hiding places and still a little shaken from 

the scare, bowed politely to the tall, 

tranquil figure.

Princess Makoto took her seat next to the king, as the guests tidied up their disheveled array. "Sorry for any damage, your highness," she said to the king.

I was just having a little fun."

"Well, next time you're 'having a little fun', please do it outside the palace!" The king replied, trying to hide a smile.

Suddenly, a golden light filled the room, and when it faded, standing there was Princess Minako of Venus. "Greetings your majesty," she said politely in her floaty voice. She had long golden hair, and a shimmering golden dress. 

As a matter of fact, everything about her was golden. Everything except for a deep red rose pinned in her hair. The effect of red against gold was dazzling, and when she first appeared, everyone gasped. She too, took her place next to the Royal

family.

Many of the citizens of Venus were brave and courageous. They were also the most elegant and sophisticated, for Venus was very aristocratic. Following her was a white cat with a crescent moon. He has been the ambassador from the Moon

to Venus.

A spark leaped from the fireplace used to warm the palace, and turned into a column of flame. A woman with raven black hair and a red silk dress stepped out of it, and raising her arms and whispering some words no one could decipher quenched the flame.

The King was very familiar with Princess Rei, though stubborn and 

sometimes rude, she could be a proper lady and a real friend. He gazed at her violet-black hair, and remembered how he had almost married her instead of Serenity. 

When he first saw her, he was smitten with her. He thought he 

could stare into those deep violet eyes forever. He asked her to marry him, but she refused because she only liked him as a friend, nothing more. It broke his heart, and he went through long years mourning his loss. He would go to the turret in his palace and stare down at her for hours, dreaming and hoping.

Then he met Serenity. One day when the King of the

Moon was calling upon the Sol kingdom, he saw a beautiful girl with 

silver hair that hung in long tendrils down her back. Who was this 

striking woman? Could she be the snobby little girl he used to pick on 

as a child? Yes, he could remember now. He used to sneak up behind her 

when she came visiting, and pull on her long odangoes till she would cry. 

The first times their eyes met, it was magic. He immediately forgot about Mars and then started courting Serenity. The rest is history. Here he was with a wife and child, yet sometimes he still thought about Rei, and what they would have been together, what they would've done...

She walked to her seat, and then glanced at the king. A meaningful look passed between them. From the fountain in the Middle of the throne room came a large gush of water. The Princess of Mercury stepped out of the waterfall and bowed to the king and Queen. It was hard to pull Princess Ami out of her library, for she spent most of her days studying her tomes. 

She was slender and sleek in a flowing dress of silk, like Rei's, only blue, like the bottom of the sea. The people of her planet were studious and wise, and were always coming up with new inventions. The princess bowed her head politely and 

joined the ranks. 

The King summoned a page. "Fetch the Outer Planets immediately!" he commanded.

He came back shortly with 4 women in the formal guard fuku. They each greeted the king in turn, and transformed into Princess form. Princess Setsuna transformed into a long, velvety dress and walked to the crib holding the young Princess, looked down at her and said nothing. 

After what seemed like a long time, she looked up at the King; her red eyes were expressionless. No one asked what she did, for they all knew Pluto held great wisdom that not even the wisest elder could fathom. If she did explain what she was observing, they probably would be even more puzzled.

The Senshi of Death, Hotaru of Saturn, was childish and miniature in frame and build, but in her gown of deep violet, she looked as elegant as any. Princesses' Michiru and Haruka transformed into dresses of aqua and midnight blue, their respective planet symbols on their foreheads brightening the room. Finally came the moon's sister planet, the Earth. King Endymion arrived in the palace shortly after the crowd had settled down. 

There was no Princess for this respective planet, for the King bore no daughters, only a son. Prince Endymion was his name, and he was every bit as charming as his Father, and more. The raven haired little tot stared in wonder at the gigantic palace, twice as large as his own. Endymion the elder led his awestruck son to his respective spot next to the Moon King.

************************************************************************

   [1]: mailto:gamegirl36@aol.com



	3. Default Chapter Title

Sleeping Beauty- part 3

All of the Princesses and the Prince rose, and the crescent moon

of the newborn in the jewel encrusted crib illuminated the room and blinded all who gazed upon her shining form. Queen Serenity also rose, gazed around at the other planets' representatives, and announced in a soft tone which echoed around the room so all could hear, "The time is now, loyal subjects, to bestow the gifts upon the heir to the throne of the Moon. These gifts will ensure her safety and prosperity through out her life. Let the ceremony begin!" She cried, everyone in the audience inspired by her.

The royalty surrounded the crib and took turns bestowing gifts

on the sleeping babe. Mercury hushed the murmuring crowd and stood before the napping entity of energy. "Dear child, I give wisdom in war, the power to know how to use the powers of Serenity and wisely if the need should ever arise." 

She turned to the guests. "For believe it or not, this very child

we see napping in this crib, will one day hold the ultimate powers of 

the universe in her hands, and she could inadvertently destroy the Solar 

System."

She raised her arms. "By the Ultimate powers of Mercury, I

grant you wisdom!" she cried.

A shimmering blue beam shot out of her hands, Princess 

Serenity's body absorbing the energy. Princess Ami, appearing somewhat drained, backed away. Rei of Mars was the next to bestow. "I grant you faith, to have hope in whatever you believe in, and never give up." 

Flames encased Serenity but did not harm her, only cast the 

spell. Minako smiled at the baby and said, "I grant you everlasting 

beauty, but this beauty shall come from your heart, not my power. This

spell will show that the more beautiful you are, the purer the heart and

soul."

A chain of golden hearts surrounded Serenity making her giggle with glee. Makoto grinned, and said, "I will give you kindness. You shall be loving and gentle in nature, and loved in return."

A green aura surrounded her, and was absorbed into her soul. Neptune said, "I grant you grace. You shall be elegant and tranquil, like the calm sea."

Princess Haruka bent over the child and tickled her under the chin. "Aren't you a cutie pie, you little pixie!" Neptune nudged her in the side and Uranus blushed a little. "I give you the power of judgment, to know the difference between right and wrong."

Hotaru said, "I give you the power to become a great warrior and your melee will be stronger than all others."

Suddenly the great hall went dark. People shrieked and cried, for

they knew it was not a good omen. The doors flew open, a woman of great stature looming over them. People cowered in her shadow, for this was Beryl. "How dare you not invite me? Queen of the NegaVerse? Potential ruler of the Universe! Arrggghhh!!" She yelled, enraged.

"Where's the little brat?" she rudely inquired.

"Ah," she said as she spied the tiny crib in the midst of the maelstrom.

The Queen ran to protect her child, and shouted to the Evil Queen,

"If you lay a hand on her, I'll..."

"Silence, fool!" she shouted as she pushed the Queen away with a

mighty blow. Queen Serenity fell to the floor, unconscious. 

The King

had a look of horror on his face, but he kept his place because he knew 

he was no match whatsoever to Queen Beryl. "You'll pay! With your daughter's

life!" she cried. 

Then she eyed the Senshi, already in battle positions, so she decided against it. "Yes, she will die, but not now. Hmmm. Yes. That's wonderful."

"When your she reaches her sixteenth birthday, Princess 

Serenity will die! And your kingdom along with her. You dared to double cross me, and now you shall pay with your lives!"

There was a large explosion, and she was gone. The child was silent, as if this symbol of innocence knew her fate was sealed. The Queen came to and wiped the dried blood off her chin. She cast a grievous glance at the child and broke into tears.

The guests started to talk among themselves of the predicted upcoming apocalypse. Pluto stepped up and said, "I have foreseen this. It was vague at first, but now I see. The child must leave the moon kingdom immediately, lest she put her life and our own in peril. " 

The Princesses held a war council, for they knew Beryl would follow up on her threat, and they needed all the time possible to prepare. Little Endymion hid behind his father, for protection just in case the "Scary Lady" should return. When he mustered up enough courage to leave his father's side, he tottered to the crib and whispered, "Don't worry, I'll protect you." 

**************************************************************************

That night both Mother and Father crawled into bed with the Princess, holding her tight, knowing this was the last time they would be together in comfort and safety. The Queen's sleep was restless, and she was having a repeated nightmare of a large explosion, then silence. A silence unlike any other, nothing in the universe stirred, nor breathed. Over and over again, it happened, she pictured the bustling cities of the Lunarian Empire. 

Then came the NegaVerse, raiding the countryside, slaying innocent 

civilians and wrecking havoc. Then a loud explosion, and there was nothing. 

The Queen awoke, drenched with perspiration, her thin nightclothes stuck to her trembling body. She glanced at her snoring husband, who looked as if he wasn't faring any better than she. She pushed a sweaty lock out of his forehead and stroked his cheek. If only he'd invited her... 

King Solarus let out a scream, more feminine than masculine. He awoke, eyes wide. He was covered in cold sweat. He glanced at his frightened wife, and knew that they had both had the same dream. He plopped back down on his pillow, and stared at the ceiling, playing the scene over and over in his head. 

Serenity was very worried. There's no choice. If she left the child to the Princesses care, she could possibly lose her forever, but if she stayed...

Serenity shuddered to think of the possibilities. She closed her eyes and fell into a fitful sleep. The next morning the Queen saw to it that her child was bundled up and ready to depart. She had to leave now. 

If the Kingdom could not be saved, at least she could. She went with the warm little bundle as far as the gate, and then embraced her. 

It was a touching sight, the shivering figure clutching a tiny bundle, oblivious to their surroundings. The snow fell upon them, yet still she clutched the child, rocking back and forth, humming a beautiful tune to her. It was full of intrigue and mystery, and mesmerizing

to hear. 

At last, she handed the child to a cloaked figure and started to depart. "Wait!" She suddenly cried out. 

She hurried back to the cloaked one. "On her sixteenth birthday, give her this locket. It belonged to me and my mother and her mother, back and back. When she is old enough to comprehend her heritage, give it to her. She mustn't know she is of the Moon Family lest she tell and be killed."

She loosened her grip and left them to leave. Serenity bit her lip. "Goodbye, daughter." she whispered so quietly only she and the biting wind could hear.

************************************************************************ 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Princess Serenity, eyes wide, was wondering where her mother 

went. A moment ago she was in her arms, and now she was being carted off to an unknown destination. She managed a little whimper. Princess Rei gazed down at her from inside the hood and grinned. 

How adorable, she thought. What a cute little girl. In her mind she pictured Serenity with little wisps of black hair instead of gold. She shook it out of her mind immediately. 

It's over, she thought. I didn't even really love him, though. When Serenity was born; it made her realize a lot of things. She saw the tenderness in the Queen's face as she held the sleeping Princess...

She was very jealous. She wanted a child, to love and to care for. Why did they get to be happy? She kept walking; grim and silent, till they arrived in a deserted wooded area. 

The plan was going smoothly. They had traveled to the Earth, the safest planet, or at least the less populated one. No one could find them here. They were to hide in a secluded area and watch over her. They shortly arrived at an abandoned cathedral. The perfect place to hide, no one would suspect anything. 

Rei was awestruck when she saw the crumbling but majestic cathedral, abandoned long ago. It was covered in vines and thorns, towering above the surrounding forest canopy. Rei took her 

communicator out of her cloak and opened it. "Now how do I get this darn thing to work?" She said to no one in particular. 

She hated these new-fangled contraptions these gloomy bookworm Mercurians kept coming up with. She pressed a few buttons, and eventually an image popped up on the screen. It showed Princess Ami poring over her books in her private library. "Princess Ami," Rei began.

When she saw no response she shouted, "AMI!"

The studious girl looked over at her communicator, surprised. "Sorry Rei. I've been a bit busy lately." 

Her voice took a more serious tone. "Did you make it to the designated area?" 

Princess Ami had to be careful what she said, in case someone was listening in. "Yes, I'm here. Call the others, and make haste." Rei replied, impatiently.

Rei closed her communicator and put it back in her robe. She wondered why the Queen had picked the Princesses to watch over little Serenity. Why couldn't she have picked someone else? The Princesses were always very busy, but unfortunately, they all pledged allegiance to the Moon Kingdom. 

She sighed, and figured it made sense. After all, they had till the end of time to do other things. Sixteen years is but a grain of sand in the hourglass of eternity. 

But, she thought with a grimace, which is why they were afraid of Beryl. She had devised a way to destroy even immortal beings like herself. She sighed and sat down on a nearby rock. She put Serenity down next to her and waited. They would be here soon, she thought. 

After she thought she would fall asleep if she waited any longer, 3 figures wearing garments similar to her own arrived. "Finally!" Rei cried. "What was the delay?"

"Well," Makoto replied, "Interplanetary travel is improving these days, but obviously not fast enough to your liking." 

"Oh, sorry. I forgot." Rei blushed a little; embarrassed that she had forgotten that they had to travel from other planets. 

"The Outer Princesses have to stay at the Moon Palace to protect the King and Queen." Minako added.

"So, it's all up to us. Well, where should we start?" Asked Rei.

They decided to look around the cathedral, to find a suitable spot to live. They couldn't be too conspicuous, because the NegaVerse could find them. They decided to settle in the spacious attic. It was covered in cobwebs and was dusty. There was various religious paraphernalia stocked up here, untouched for centuries. 

"Why do we have to spend all our time up here?" Minako whined. "I can't be cooped up all my life. There are places to go, boyfriends to meet!"

"Minako, we must fulfill this duty for the Queen. She has always been there for us, no matter the risk." Ami soothed. "Remember the Auroran War? She was brave for us then, and we'll be brave for her now. 

Besides, how hard could it be?"

************************************************************************

~3 Years Later~

Little Serenity had grown, and she was a sight to behold. Her little golden curls looked just so sweet in little pigtails on her head. She was a giggling, laughing child. She was a bit of a crybaby though, and a bit bossy, but they all loved her anyway.

They had nicknamed her "Usagi", for her little odangoes made her look like an adorable little bunny. "Usako, where are you?" Minako cried.

"I can't believe I'm wasting my youth baby-sitting you, you little..."

Ami shot her a glance to quiet her. "You three wait here. I'll find her." Rei said.

The dark-haired Princess of Mars leaped down from the rafters agilely. "Little Usako, where are you?" She said in a coaxing tone.

She looked out the window, and saw two little odangoes moving off in the distance. "Oh no! Usagi!" she cried, running after the figure that kept getting smaller and smaller in the horizon. 

Usagi loved to run off and play in the forest, playing with the animals, and especially her namesake. She would play with all the rabbits, petting them and talking to them. The others would laugh, but Rei would quiet them. It made sense, since little Usagi had no friends to play with. Rei would probably do the same. 

She was close behind the toddler, when she disappeared into a forest. "Oh great, not again." Rei mumbled to herself.

She followed the little toddler, and finally caught up to her. She was sitting on a fallen tree trunk, swinging her legs merrily, all in fun. "I caught you!" Rei said. She changed her tone, "Now don't you ever go running off again!" She picked up Usagi and hugged her. They started to leave, when the tree trunk started to move. "Aaahhhhh!" Usagi screamed, clutching Rei.

They watched in horror as the tree turned into a monster, it's limbs turning human and developing facial features. Rei took her transformation pen out of her pocket. "Mars power!"

Usagi watched, amazed. The Princess transformed into a flaming fuku, her violet hair streaming, glinting in the sunlight. "In the name of Mars, I shall punish you!" She cried.

Sailor Mars shouted, "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" toasting the enemy, before it had a chance to attack the awestruck little girl. 

The dust, all that remained of the youma, was scattered upon the forest floor. Princess Rei transformed out of her fuku, leaving Usagi wide eyed and breathless. Rei picked up the little girl and carried her homeward, humming the same mysterious tune hummed to her years ago by a lady with silver odangoes and a crescent moon...

************************************************************************

~1 Week Later~

"Listen. You don't understand! She saw me transform!"

"Rei," Makoto countered, "She'll forget it in time, and besides, who will she tell? Her little rabbit friends?"

Rei sighed and sat down on the creaky floor. Why couldn't they be out there, planning how to save the lives of billions; but instead stuck here in this lonely deserted cathedral?

It was something she'd never understand. She stood up again, taking the sleeping Usako and placing her in a little bed in the corner. What an angel. But is she worth it?

She walked over to the window, and looked out into the misty night. She eyed the grotesque gargoyles perched on the roof. So life like. What craftsmanship had to be put into them, she thought. 

She looked over at the translucent moon. Its eerie cold glow chilled her, yet She found peace in its beauty. She thought the saw one of the gargoyles move. She shivered. Must be the moonlight. It can play tricks on the eyes, she thought. She headed off to bed, homesick for the warm glow of Mars.

************************************************************************


	5. Default Chapter Title

~5 Years Later~

No one in the Solar System seemed to remember little Serenity. The Queen told everybody the night after the Princess's reception that she had died in her sleep. She was only a brief image, a blur in the whirlwind that we know as life. Those that did remember, hardly spoke of her. The only times the heartbroken Queen ever talked about her was late at night in bed with her husband. 

Now that she was older, her friends let Usagi wander more freely. She was a born nature lover, for she could spend hours lying on the emerald green grass, and stare up in the sky for hours, and be content. One crisp, cold morning in the winter season, she wandered into the forest. 

She felt this wasn't just any day. She felt some mysterious force pulling her towards the forest. She came, curious as always. She noticed some horses off in the distance. She had never seen very many of these before, and was eager to get up close. 

Meanwhile, a little boy of about 10 was also wandering through the woods also. He was dressed in an Earthling's royal array, and walked proudly. He was a little nervous though, for he had never set foot in these woods before. But he felt some mystical force, pulling him closer and closer...

Little Usagi saw a beautiful rosebush. "It's so pretty," she thought.

She picked one of the roses and smelled it, inhaling its rich scent, leaving her giddy and light-headed. She skipped along, exploring the surrounding forest. 

Prince Endymion stopped, he heard someone approaching. "Who is it?" He said, half out of fear, half of courage. 

He saw a young girl with golden hair step out of a nearby bush. She picked a few thorns out of her hair. Prince Endymion smirked at her. "Hey, meatball head!" He said, mockingly.

"What did you say?!" She replied.

"Uh, never mind." He said. "Well, what are you doing here?" 

"I live here," she replied, looking at him strangely.

"I thought this place has been abandoned for years." He thought out loud.

"Nope! I've always been here, me and my friends." 

"Hmm. Well," he said reluctantly, "I've gotten lost. Do you happen to know a way out of here?"

"Well, yes. Come on lets go!"

They walked on. "What's your name?" She asked. 

"I am Prince Endymion of Earth,"He replied proudly.

She looked at him openmouthed. "Wow! A real Prince! I've always wanted to be a Princess. They get whatever they want, and they live in castles..."

They had a long conversation about each others families. Endymion was stunned that she had no parents, only 4 women there to take care of her. Finally, the forest started to thin out. "Well, we're here," she said.

"Goodbye Usagi!"

"Goodbye Endymion! Uh, I mean Prince Endymion!"

She looked down at the rose she was fingering in her hand. "Wait! I want to give you something. "

"What?" he asked.

"Well," she started to blush. "I found this along the path, and well, I thought maybe you'd want it?" 

He took it from her. "Thank you, Lady Usagi," he said bowing. 

Usagi giggled, and they both ended up laughing. "Bye!" she said, and headed home.

What a strange boy. But there was something she liked about him, though she didn't know what.

~9 Years Later~

As years passed, as swiftly as the turning of pages in a book; Usagi had blossomed into a beautiful young woman. When the Senshi looked at her, they were awestruck at her resemblance with the Moon Queen. Princess Ami almost called her Serenity, only once though. They were all afraid. If any of Beryl's men found Usagi, they would destroy the Solar System. Until then, they were safe. 

Usagi's birthday was approaching fast. The Princesses anxiety also rose with each day. Finally the big day came. Usagi came out of her room in the morning, looking fresh and rested. It was strange watching over Usagi now, she appeared the same age as them. She would remain this way for the rest of all eternity- something she did not know.

When Usagi was dressed, she came out of her room. The Princesses were already at the table, waiting anxiously. She sat down, and began to eat her breakfast. The Princesses looked at each other. They had to tell her. 

"Usagi, you must know by know that we are not your parents." 

Usagi looked up. "Of course! You're all girls!"

"Well," Ami began, "Have you heard of Queen Serenity?" 

"Well, actually, no. I don't get out much, and whoever she is, she can't be that important." Usagi replied.

"16 years ago..." Ami told her the whole story, from when she was born, to the present. 

Minako gently touched her on the shoulder. "It's okay Usagi, oops, I mean Serenity. You'll meet your parents. Just as soon as we know the threat is passed."

Rei remembered something, and ran to the corner, where she kept her keepsakes. She pulled out a shining locket. "Serenity, here take this. Your mother told me to give this to you when you reached your sixteenth birthday."

Princess Serenity took the locket in her hand. When it came into her hands, it magically opened by itself. The same beautiful song played...

Serenity broke down. She couldn't help herself. She cried into Makoto's shoulder. "It's alright, my little bunny rabbit. Cry all you want."

"But that was the song Rei used to sing to me!" Serenity stuttered.

They all looked at eachother in amazement. "Rei!" Makoto cried. "How could you! You weren't supposed to reveal anything to her about her past, and off you go singing their sacred family song?"

"Oh, do be quiet!" Rei shouted at her.

"You two! Stop it! There is only one way we can transport her to the Moon Palace. We can Sailor Teleport!"

They waited and waited for days, until they were completely immobilized by fear. Weeks later, Rei was about to shoo away a cat that sneaked into their abode until she noticed the crescent on it's forehead. "Luna! It's you! How are the King and Queen? Did Beryl attack?"

"No! That is why I came. It is time for the Princess to return, Beryl must've forgot about the attack!"

"You mean we've been hoarded up here all these years for no reason at all?" Minako whined.

"The Princess of Venus I used to know didn't used to whine like that," Luna said.

"Don't mind her. When do we depart?" Makoto asked.

"Well, we can leave now! You have enough strength to Sailor Teleport, don't you?"

"We sure do!" Rei said.

They all transformed into Senshi form, as Princess Serenity stared in amazement as she saw the elements work their magic on her beloved friends. They surrounded Serenity and shouted "Sailor Teleport!" And then they were gone.


	6. Default Chapter Title

~On the Moon~

Luna ran up to the Palace gate. The guard immediately recognized her and opened the gate. He saw Princess Serenity, and he cried, "Oh Gods!" And fell out of his post. 

Princess Serenity entered the Palace staring in wonder at all that surrounded her. It reminded Rei of a certain small infant who reacted the same way when first shown about the palace. 

When she approached the throne room, she was so shocked by what she saw, she almost fell backwards. Sitting in front of her, almost like a mirror image, was her elegant mother. "M-m-mother!" she cried, and ran into the woman's arms. From the Queen's eyes sprang tears of mirth. 

The King saw the commotion and embraced them all. "Oh, my daughter! You are safe! We're all saved!"

The happy meeting lasted all through the day. There was to be a big party tonight, and the Princess had to get prepared. The bustling hairdresser was babbling the whole time about how beautiful she was, and how the men would react when they saw her. But Serenity was more interested in something else. 

On her bureau, there was a full bloomed red rose, the fragrant petals shining with dew. Her heart nearly burst. From some far off memory that she plucked out of the depths of her mind, she saw a young boy holding a rose, and seeing the vision tugged at her heartstrings. 

The hairdresser delicately put a tiara of gold on the dreaming Princess. When her mother came in, she saw Serenity, and thought of her own youthful days. The Princess picked up the rose and clutched it to her chest. Her mother escorted her out of the dressing room, as King Solarus watched them both in wonder. His two girls, something to be proud of.

Luna followed them to the ballroom. She sat down at the head of a long, decorated table. When she walked in, the orchestra started to play the song from the locket. Surrounding her were all her friends, the inner Princesses who had taken care of her, and the outers, whom she had not been introduced to yet, but they looked friendly enough.

The next thing that caught her eye was a young man, off in the corner, who stood alone. He was a rather handsome fellow, with black hair that fell in a sweep over his forehead. "Who is he?" he asked Princess Hotaru, who sat diagonally from her. 

"I see he has caught your attentions," she giggled. "He is Prince Endymion, of Earth, silly."

Endymion. The Rose. The forest. Prince. Earth. The words spun around her head like a merry-go-round as she tried to make sense of it all. This was that boy she had met in the forest. She looked at him, and her heart melted. 

"Thank you Lady Usagi,"

"I am Prince Endymion of Earth."

"Hey meatball head!"

She heard it again, this time it was real. "Hey, meatball head!"

She looked up and saw the Prince standing in front of her. All she could do was blush and hand him the rose she was clutching. He gasped. Did he remember too?

He sat down beside her. "Have I met you before? I heard you were in exile or something of the sort."

"Remember in the forest? You were lost, and I showed you a way out. I gave you a rose. Y-you were the only real friend I every had." She managed to say.

"That was you? I thought your name was "Usagi", not Serenity."

"They called me Usagi as a temporary name. If anyone found out my name was Serenity, well, I don't want to even think about what would happen."

Endymion sat down, looking at her with interest. You sure aren't that scabby little girl I met 10 years ago. You know, you were the only real friend I had either. It was lonely in our Castle, and with no brothers or sisters to play with, I was often left to play with myself."

Serenity looked at him with feeling. "I know how you feel."

Meanwhile Princess Michiru had joined the orchestra and was playing a violin solo piece. "Isn't it beautiful," Serenity sighed. 

"Yes. It just like you, Princess. So it looks like you got your wish. You really were royalty the whole time!"

The flustered Princess blushed a deep crimson. "Thank you." 

When Michiru's solo ended, the whole court broke out in an uproar of applause. Princess Haruka put her hand on Michiru's shoulder when she returned. "You were wonderful!" 

"Thank you, Haruka." Michiru replied.

"They are lucky. I've always wanted to have a friendship as deep as theirs. They'll always have each other, as long as they both live." Serenity said.

The orchestra started up with a lively tune. "Would you like to dance, Princess?"

Her heart almost beat out of her chest. "Why, yes! I, uh, mean yes, thank you."

They stood up and waltzed around the room, and yet they were oblivious to their surroundings, seeing only each other. They seemed to be floating on air. It was just like a dream...

Princess Minako was giggling with Makoto. "Look at them! She's smitten with him, as sure as the light of day!"

"Well, he looks pretty spaced out too. Isn't it wonderful?" Makoto said dreamily.

When the song was over, they walked outside to the balcony. "Isn't the Earth look beautiful tonight?" Serenity said as she gazed at the ball of swirling blue and green in the sky.

The Prince put his head in his hands. "Home, isn't always as close as it appears." He put out his hand as if reaching out to touch the planet that appeared so enormous, and yet so far away.

She took his hand in hers, and he looked at her. This girl understood him, his life, his sorrows, and his joys. He looked into her shining eyes, reflecting the light of stars. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, startling her. She settled into his arms, and they watched the sun rise together. 

The Queen, who sat at the head of the table, was watching them with interest. The King noticed her watching the couple. "So, I guess now I believe in love at first sight," he said. "Much like it was with us."

"So, my little baby has grown up at last." the Queen said, and wiped a tear from her eyes.


	7. Default Chapter Title

Princess Serenity was suddenly startled when she felt the ground shake beneath her. The Prince tightened his grip on her, protecting her from anything that might harm her. A bright light and a loud explosion broke the serenity of the dawn. "Nnnooooo!" The Queen screamed, and she knew they were all doomed.

Queen Beryl stormed the Palace, leading her generals to attack. The four youmas attacked ruthlessly, destroying everything. Luna warned everybody of the attack, and the Princesses transformed. Sailor Venus used "Love Chain Encircle" to no avail, not effecting Beryl at all. The traitor general Malachite took his saber from his side, and mercilessly ended the life of the weakened Princess. "MINAKO!" Jupiter yelled, lunging at Malachite. 

The Palace was coming down around their ears, and they could do nothing about it. "Supreme Thunder" lit the room briefly, striking the generals, but still no effect. General Nephrite took care of her with a quick blow. Sailor Mars couldn't take this. She had lost her best, and only friends. Eventually they all fell, except for Pluto and Mars. Setsuna could not bear seeing her friends murdered. Yet, amazingly, she kept calm. 

Rei grieved, seeing her friends impaled by these youma from hell. She wanted so much to kill them all, but she knew she had not the strength. Suddenly, Beryl turned on the King, who nobly drew his sword. He would die with honor. Rei couldn't let him be slain. She lunged forward to protect him. "Beryl! You have done enough! Leave here! You shall not win, you black hearted witch!"

"GRRRR!!!" Beryl Screamed. She knocked Rei over in one swift blow. Her flame had finally been extinguished. She had feelings for him after all, and had died protecting her love. The Queen was with her daughter and the two felines outside the Palace walls, unaware of the turmoil inside. Queen Beryl approached the King, her dark shadow towering over him. The King bravely raised his sword...

Outside the Palace, they were all frightened when the whole Palace shook with an explosion that hurt their ears and sent debris flying. The Queen collapsed. Everything she had gone through was all in vain. Everything was gone; her nightmare had come true.

Sailor Pluto lifted up a large piece of scaffolding that lay on top of her. She slowly limped toward the Queen. "They- they're gone."

Queen Beryl appeared. "It appears your husband wasn't half as strong as he appeared, my dear."

The Queen flinched. She saw the Prince and the Princess holding onto each other tightly, and felt a pang of jealousy. "You, Moon Princess! I've loathed you since you were born, and now, imp, it is time to say bye-bye to your little Prince!"

"NO! Endymion! Don't leave me!" she cried. 

He gave her a kiss on her lips, and she started to cry. Beryl moved her hands in a circle, causing the winds to swirl, making a whirlwind. The Prince was carried up by it, and the Princess, tears streaming from her pretty eyes, was desperately trying to grasp his hand.

She caught his grasp, and they were carried off into the maelstrom together. It was the way she would've wanted to die, in her love's arms. "Moon Princess!" Luna cried, looking in horror and fright at the couple's lifeless bodies, spiraling upward.

Sailor Pluto crept up behind The pale Queen, who was still staring upward, in disbelief. "Queen Serenity, I never gave the Princess her gift at her christening. I have a plan, but I do not have enough strength to carry it out myself. Do you remember when you were young, you were taught a secret spell, only to be used at last resort?"

"Why, yes! Oh, Setsuna, I see what you mean. They said that it would take all my energy do it, and it would drain the Silver Crystal! But, I must."

The spell was of reincarnation. The Moon Princess would live again, in a different land, and a different life. She had enough power in her being to save the Senshi, the Princess, and the guardians. Sailor Pluto fell weakened from her wounds. Serenity glanced up at the heavens and prayed for strength. She and her husband would never meet again though. She couldn't save herself, and that was the drawback to the spell.

She closed her eyes, and the Crystal she held started to emanate a blinding glow. She would send the Crystal with them, where they would be safe. The deceased bodies of her friends were encased in bubbles that carried them to another time, to get another chance at life. She saw her daughter and the Prince in separate bubbles, and she felt glad, knowing that someday, they might meet again in their next life, and rekindle their happiness. She felt serene and calm, knowing that Beryl had not succeeded entirely. 

She would sleep for hundreds, maybe thousands of years in the timeless bubble, but in her next lifetime, the Princess would reawaken to her true identity from the kiss of a Prince. With her last ounce of strength, she found her King in the ruins, and lay down beside him. She stroked his lifeless cheek, and closed her eyes. So ended the Silver Millennium. 

But maybe, there was still hope after all...

THE END

****************************************************************

Thank you everybody, for all your support and helping me create

This fan fiction piece. Oh yes, the scene where Usagi gives Mamoru

The rose is from the Sailor Moon R Movie. I just thought it was so

beautiful that that was how they should meet for the first time in both

lifetimes. I know, this fanfic is really gloomy, but hey, that's how 

it happened. Please Email me! I need your comments! All flames, questions and comments should be sent to [Gamegirl36@aol.com][1].

Serenity's Crystal Palace

[http://www.angelfire.com/anime/Crystal/index.htm][2]

By: Serenity

[Gamegirl36@aol.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:Gamegirl36@aol.com
   [2]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/Crystal/index.htm



End file.
